


Puppy relaxation

by Nameless101



Category: Ghostbusters (2016)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, No Smut, Puppy Play, cute stuff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-14
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-08 15:31:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8850382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nameless101/pseuds/Nameless101
Summary: After a long week of ghostbusting Erin and Holtzmann deserve some time to relax! Erin might not know it yet but Holtzy has the perfect solution





	1. The beginning

**Author's Note:**

> And again!  
> Anyway my second work on here, hope you like it!

It was 10 PM when they got back to the firehouse. Abby and Patty immediately gathered their stuff and went home after saying goodbye. Erin had gotten slimed again and was taking a shower.

Holtz opened her closet and saw her puppygear laying there. She remembered that Erin once had them fill out a form with yes/no/maybe to kinks, she could also remember that Erin put a yes for puppy play on the form. Holtz thought it’d be a good way for them to unwind and got out all her gear.

Holtz undressed. She decided that it’d be a good idea to get her tail in first, since it had been a long time since she last used it or even had something in her butt.

 _Well, lots of lube is necessary I guess._ She lubed up the plug and slowly eased it in. It felt good to finally have a tail again, the swinging of it made Holtz happy. Next she put on her ears, they were of the floppy kind and Holtz loved the feeling of them bouncing on her head. The collar stayed in the closet, Erin was the one who would decide if she got to wear it.

Holtz got a couple of toys out and layed down with them underneath Erin’s desk.

* * *

“Holtz?” Erin called out for her girlfriend. “Where are you?”

She walked to the lab and looked around but didn’t see her girlfriend. _She must be out getting food or something._ Erin walked over to her own desk to do some calculations for Holtz.

Erin sat down and felt her feet hitting something so she looked under the desk. _Of course it’s Holtz._ Erin looked closer and saw that Holtz was naked except a pair of floppy ears on her head and chewing on a piece of rope.

“Holtz, can you come out from under the desk and tell me what you are doing?”

Holtz kneeled in front of Erin and looked to the floor, maybe it was indeed wrong.

“You’re stressed and in need of relaxing and you always tell me to open up more and you love puppies and so I became a puppy again and please don’t be mad at me.” Holtz rambled.

Erin softly pet Holtz’s hair and spoke “Calm down, Holtz, I’m not mad. I don’t like this being sprung on me, but I’m certainly not mad! It’s just a bit new to me so can you explain a bit, please?”

Holtz was nuzzling Erin’s hand and wanted nothing more than just stay there forever.  
“It’s hard to explain, but it’s not sexual for me. Sure, pup-me likes to hump stuff sometimes but that’s it. It’s more of a safety thing for me? I really don’t like talking when being pup. Pup likes to play with her toys and loves  fetch! So yeah, that’s it.”

Erin was thinking and ran her hands through her hair. “So basically you want to be treated as a puppy? As in you want to play the same games and if you do something wrong just get talked sternly too?”

Holtz laughed. “Basically like that.”

“But what if you need to go to the bathroom or something?”

“I’ll pull you there until you understand and if you don’t then I’ll get up and go.”

“And you want to do this now?”

Holtz nodded shyly and looked back at the floor again. Erin slowly lifted her hand to stroke Holtz’s hair and laughed a bit when Holtz nuzzled her hand.

“You like that huh, girl? Good to know.”

Holtz smiled and turned around to get her rope. When she heard a gasp she immediately knew she forgot to tell Erin about the tail. Holtz turned back around with the rope still in her mouth.

Erin smiled and petted Holtz again. “It’s silly I didn’t see it before. All puppies have a tail!”

Holtz relaxed and curled up around Erin’s feet so she could do her calculations.

 

 


	2. Collared

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Holtz get collared by Erin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A small follow up!

It's been a while since Holtzmann told Erin about this. Holtzy loved every moment of it, she loved the petting, the cuddling, the cuteness and just plain being around Erin all the time. Erin loved how excited Holtz got when they get out the gear.

Erin helped getting Holtz dressed up.

"Can you wait a bit? I need to get something." Erin said.

When Erin got back, she crouched down next to Holtz and opened a rectangular box. Inside it there was a a simple black leather collar. It had a tag on it with the name Jill on oneside, the other side said property of Dr. Gilbert.

"I know I'm new at this, but would you do me the honor of being mine?"

Holtzmann teared up and launched herself into Erin's arms.

"Yes, Erin! Of course! But why Jill?"

Erin blushed and mumbled something. Holtz pushed Erin a little off of her and looked questioning at Erin.

"We were thinking about another name for puppy and I like the name Jill for you. It feels like you're all excited and cute!"

"Hm, fair enough. I like it!"

Erin smiled and gave Holtz a kiss. Then she took out a rubber bone and threw it to the other side of the room.

"Come on, Jill! Fetch it, girl!"

Jill ran after it and brought the toy back. She sat down and waited until Erin took it from her. Erin gave her a small piece of chocolat and petted her.

"Good girl!"

Jill still sat at Erin's feet and wagged her tail. She loved being petted and tried to climb on Erin's lap.

"Uh, no. Jill, only when I tell you you can." Erin softly smacked Jill with a nearby paper.

Jill layed her back against her owner's legs and looked up guiltily at Erin.

"No, it's not going to work this time." Erin gave Jill back her bone. "Go play, hun."

* * *

Erin had made dinner and was wondering if Holtz would eat from a bowl as a pup.

_I can always try, right? I'll cut it and worst case I'll eat it myself._

 

She cut up the steak and the potatoes. Erin puts everything in a bowl and put that bowl and a qaterbowl on the floor.

"Jill, food's ready!"

Erin heard Jill running towards the kitchen, put her own food on a plate and sat down. When Jill got there, she stopped when she saw the two bowls. Erin saw Jill hesitate.

"You don't have to if you don't want to. Do what you want. Otherwise, go on, girl."

Jill slowly crawled towards the bowls and started eating. After the first bite, she almost swallowed it whole.

Erin looked at her with big eyes and was grosed out by the speed of the eating. But she loved that when Jill was done she laid down at her feet and softly started snoring.

Erin enjoyed her meal and started cleaning the kitchen when she was done. She did leave the waterbowl on the floor. Erin saw that Jill was still sleeping on the floor. Erin lifted her and layed her down on her lap when she sat down on the couch. She pulled a blanket over both of them and fell asleep.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me what you thought!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a message!


End file.
